Jagan
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Logan never thought he'd be in this situation, but there he was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror with a razor in his hand.   JAGAN! SLASH, don't like don't read. Rated T for cutting.


**Hey this is just a one-shot that i've been thinking of for a long time. Now i don't have any favorites when it comes to Big Time Rush couples but this is the only one i've writen so far. :) **

**Carlos is mine, will always be mine, and if anyone says other wise...they die!**

**Follow me on twitter at Carlitos_Lover**

**Thank you and now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Logan never thought he'd be in this situation, but there he was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror with a razor in his hand. It all started with the love of his life, his best friend, he knew would hate him if he found out that he was gay and inlove with him.<p>

James.

Logan's heart began to race just by the thought of his name. He sighed and brought the razor to his wrist, slicing it. His voice hitched as his hissed to the feeling of pain. You might be wondering why Logan would do such a thing over a guy; well he just found out that James is dating a certain brunette named Jenny. Tears ran down Logan's face as he stopped cutting on that wrist as the blood ran down into the sink. He put his hands on the sink bracing himself as the sobs ran through his body.

He knew that James would never love him so he shouldn't be this violent to himself, but he couldn't help it. Logan thought of himself as geeky, annoying, and not very good looking compared to James who was hot, smart when he wants to be and never annoying.

Tears ran down his cheeks faster as he thought about James more and how he would never love him. He ran the razor across his other wrist and watched the blood trail into the sink. A knock on the door startled him and caused him to slice the razor deeper than he intended. Logan gasped as his head began to spin.

"Logan, are you almost done in there?" A voice called, he knew that voice, and it was the voice of his best friend, the guy he loved, James. Logan couldn't let him see him like this, but it was too late to do anything, his head was spinning and he fell to the ground with a thud, going unconscious.

James hearing a thud and burst though the door to see Logan on the ground, nonresponsive. James looked at the scene in front of him, freaking out; blood in the sink a little pile of blood next to an unconscious Logan, who sliced his wrist. James ran to Logan and picked him up in his arms.

"GUYS! HELP! SOMEONE, IT'S LOGAN!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. Kendall made it to the bathroom first to see James picking up Logan who was lying unresponsive in his arms. Kendall went wide eyed as he saw the blood and then tears running down James face. James ran out the door as Mrs. Knight grabbed her car keys and Kendall and Carlos followed.

James is freaking out because he doesn't want anything to happen to Logan. No one knows this; James Diamond is inlove with Logan Mitchell. Yes, James is gay. If anything happened to Logan, James would die. James made a cover up story, knowing that Logan would never like him like that, about a girl named Jenny; he doesn't even know anyone named Jenny, well besides the one from Minnesota.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan awoke slowly. The sound of beeping waking him up and he felt something in his hand and looked to see James looking at Logan's bandaged hand playing with his fingers tears running down his cheeks. Logan blinked a few times to see if he was dreaming. He brought his other hand that was currently not being held by James and rubbed his face. James seeing the movement looked up at Logan, smiling.

_He's awake_, James thought happily. Logan looked at him and smiled sleepily.

"J-James…what are y-you doing h-here." He stuttered. James looked at him, and Logan's heart sped up. James was now aware of this because of the beeping. Logan internally cursed himself for James having this reaction on him.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." James said smiling as he heard his heart beat faster. "Logan why would you do that?" Logan's breath hitched and his heart beat faster, He couldn't tell him, he'd hate him. Logan looked away avoiding James' eyes. "Logan you know you can tell me anything, anything at all, I won't judge you." Still not getting an answer James tries to guess. "Is it Camille?" James sure hoped it wasn't. James hated it when Logan and Camille went out. He couldn't stand it.

Logan looked over at James and shook his head, looking into his eyes he got up the courage to say, "You." James looked confused.

"You did this because of me?" James asked, clarifying it. "But, Logie, why? Why would you do something like that?"

"I was sad, in pain, ok? You are dating Jenny! I've waited for you for four years, FOUR YEARS! I'm inlove with you James! I've been inlove with you since I knew what love was!" James' smile brightened. Logan was looking at the wall, tears running down his face; he couldn't believe he just told James he loved him. He felt a squeeze on his hand, this gave him hope; did James not hate him?

Logan looked over at James to see him leaning over Logan with a smile on his face. Logan's eyebrows burrowed in confusion. James looked into Logan's eyes as he leaned forward. Logan's eyes went wide as James' lips touched his. Their lips moved in sync as Logan's eyes drifted shut. James put his free hand on Logan's cheek pulling him closer and Logan put his free hand in James' hair, keeping him where he was. Their tongues battled for dominance, but James let Logan win. Smiling James pulled away, leaving a shocked and happy Logan.

"Logan, I love you. I'm not even with Jenny; quite frankly I don't even know who Jenny is. I've been inlove with you for, well since I knew I was gay. Now can you please stop cutting yourself. For me?" He gave Logan the puppy dog eyes and Logan just grabbed him and kissed him.

"Of course." Logan said against his lips, James smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading please review! Love y'all!<strong>


End file.
